Episode:Daddy's Little Girl
Richard comes to Promise City to reunite with Isabelle. | image = Daddy's Little Girl.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 409 | airdate = 12 Aug 2007 | writer = Ira Steven Behr, Amy Berg | director = Nick Copus | previous = | next = }} Synopsis It's late. Tom is at home alone. There's a knock at the door -- It's Meghan. She's come over to Tom's place to vent. Meghan found a flyer advocating promicin use on her windshield. She's worried the government is not only losing the war over promicin in the field, but from a public relations standpoint as well. Meghan and Tom talk for a few hours. Meghan asks Tom about the mole behind his left ear that he got from the Marked. She heard he had it removed. Tom turns to show her the scar. As Meghan leans in, her eyes meet Tom's and they kiss. Things escalate and the two end up spending the night together. Meanwhile, Richard Tyler comes to Promise City in order to reunite with Isabelle. But the happy reunion takes a turn when Richard kidnaps his daughter. Isabelle tries to convince Richard to let her go but he refuses. Isabelle soon discovers that she is starting to age backwards. Richard reveals that the water he has been giving her was made by another 4400 (Cora Tomkins). It reverses the aging process . As Isabelle gets younger she'll also lose all her memories. Richard wants to literally give his daughter a second chance. To have the childhood she missed. But Isabelle doesn't want to start over. She's made peace with her past, and made a life for herself in Promise City - a life she doesn't want to give up. But Richard is convinced he is doing the right thing. Back in Promise City, Jordan works with NTAC in order to track Richard Tyler down. Frustrated with the investigation's lack of progress, Kyle takes off on his own to find her. Kyle eventually finds Richard and Isabelle in a cabin in the woods. NTAC arrives shortly after him. Richard uses his ability to fend off Kyle and NTAC. He escapes with Isabelle, who is now eight years old. In other events, Kevin Burkhoff calls Shawn for help when Tess Doerner has a schizophrenic episode and uses her ability to take control of patrons at a diner. Shawn and Kevin are able to talk Tess into letting the patrons go and Shawn uses his ability to cure Tess of her schizophrenia. Later, Shawn offers Kevin and Tess a home at the 4400 Center. Kevin reveals that he is working on a test that will tell someone if they will live or die from a promicin shot. Meanwhile, Tom discovers that his mole has grown back. Unused Sub-plot The episode was running long and they had to lose about three minutes of air-time. The story revolved around an NTAC sting operation to nab a high-ranking promicin dealer. They'd posted a phony listing on Craigslist and Agent Garrity went undercover as a potential "buyer" to smoke out the dealer. As it turns out, the promicin pusher was none other than Will, the homeless man we saw handing out shots in last year's season finale. They would have given Will the ability to "speak over 27 languages... so far." http://www.usanetwork.com/series/the4400/blogs/writer17.html Cast and Characters * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Jeffrey Combs as Kevin Burkhoff * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Summer Glau as Tess Doerner * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Tristin Leffler as Cassie Dunleavy * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jennifer Spence as Joanna * Tom McBeath as Will (uncredited) * Martin Sims as Michael Ancelet * Jordan Lasorsa-Simon as Toddler Isabelle Tyler * Madison Pettis as Young Isabelle Tyler * Maria Luisa Cianni as City Resident * Kathleen Gilbert as School Teacher * Terry Howson as Tim * Kristie Marsden as Gloria * Chris Nowland as Fry Cook * Laura Drummond as Wife * Nicholas Longstaff as Husband * Brian McBride as Cop #1 * Tanya Champoux as Cop #2 * Shin'ya Ueda as Japanese agent #1 (uncredited) * Teppei Arita as Japanese agent #2 (uncredited) Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes